Exploration Log A009-1
— Exploration Log 11/05/19██ — Situational Report: Mobile Task Force Beta-7 (The “Haz-Matters”) was deployed to recovery site to catalogue and safely retrieve samples of SCP-009 for transport to Site ██. Agent ████ Bryce (MTF-B7) made a visual inspection of the area and noted three (3) bodies, all male, between the ages of ██ and 40 years. Dr. ███, also on-site, surmised from the relative position of subjects that Mr. ██████ (Age 32; hereafter referred to as Subject Zero) was the origin point of REDACTED. Subsequent subjects are presumed to have been exposed to SCP-009 while attempting to help Subject Zero back to the wreckage of the boat. During standard perimeter sweep, Agent ██████ Hewes located what appeared to be humanoid tracks leading Northeast. After brief deliberation, a three-man team consisting of Agents Hewes, Whitmore, and Cassidy was dispatched to investigate potential security breach. Agent Hewes: We’ve found something, Control. It’s a cave. The tracks lead inside. Control: Copy, Hewes. What do you see? Hewes: Looks like a crack in the ice, its… maybe a meter tall. The opening’s not very wide. Agent Whitmore: Cap’n, we got a body! shuffling noises are heard. Control: We didn’t copy, Hewes. Repeat. Hewes: There’s a subject here, control. Frozen in the Skip. Male… about 15. Looks like he was trying to crawl away from something. There’s a spear-gun here… also frozen. It’s been fired. Control: Any signs of trauma? is a pause. Agent Cassidy: Without touching him, I can’t be sure. But it looks like he was stabbed by something. See how he’s gripping his chest here? Right where this spike is growing out… he might’ve been attacked. Hewes: Did you hear her, control? Control: Affirmative. Tag the coordinates for recovery, and proceed into the cave. Whitmore: We usin’ live fire, cap’n? Hewes: There might be hostiles, so yes. But keep ‘em in single-shot mode. Don’t want the guns getting too hot. Cassidy: Good call. Don’t wanna’ end up like this guy. Whitmore: unintelligible … that’s for sure. ready their weapons and proceed. Approximately two (2) minutes pass. Whitmore: unintelligible. Control: Please repeat, Hewes, we didn’t copy. Hewes: Its… there’s a chamber in here, control. I’d say… 5 or 6 meters in diameter. It’s filled with red ice. In the middle… there’s a pool. Looks about 3 meters wide. Depth unknown. Cassidy: ‘The fuck hap- are heard Gunfire Control: Hewes, come in! Are there hostiles? is a brief pause Hewes: Fuckin’ hell… negative, control, just- … Jesus, a fucking polar bear. Its dead. There’s dozens of bodies here. Not human. I see a few seals, a snow fox… and a… What the hell? Whitmore: ‘Da fuck is that? Cassidy: No, no, no, no… oh, god. Control: Hewes? Do you copy? Hewes: Cassidy found a… um… a spider. A giant spider. is a pause, during which shuffling and hard breathing are heard Control: Is it alive? What do you mean by giant? Hewes: I mean fucking huge, control! At least a meter leg span. Its frozen… wait, no… shit, I don’t see anything inside. It almost looks like its made of this stuff. Cassidy: unintelligible not possible… we’re nowhere close to Germany. Whitmore: What? What about Germany? Cassidy: Cap’n, I’m pretty sure that’s thirty-twenty-three. Control: Repeat, captain? Hewes: Cassidy said the spider is SCP-3023, control. is a pause. Control: That’s not possible, Hewes. Why would she think that? Cassidy: elevated I’m sure, Control! I’ve worked with 3023. It’s an instance made of Skip-Nine! Whitmore: Wait, what’s 3023? Control: That is classified. Agent Cassidy, you are to speak no more of this. If the specimen is destroyed, there is no reason to worry about it. Please continue your search. Cassidy: Mumbling But how the fuck did it get here? Hewes: We copy, control. Cassidy, sweep the perimeter. See if there’s any side tunnels. Cassidy: But- Hewes: ████, that’s an order. Cassidy: Unintelligible. Hewes: █████, check these corpses. See if there’re any humans. Whitmore: On it. Control: Agent Hewes, how deep is the pool you mentioned? Hewes: Can’t see the bottom. God… I’m having SCP-354 flashbacks… this is not cool. Control: Focus, captain. Is there anything nearby you can use to measure the depth? Hewes: Pauses Well, the spider has a spear sticking out of it. Control: Can you safely retrieve it? Hewes: The suit should protect me, right? Control: All the same, try not to touch the affected material. Hewes: Alright… I’ve got it… should work. Looks to be about 1.5 meters long. Control: Copy that, Hewes. Proceed with caution. is a pause. Hewes: Well, it’s definitely more than a meter deep. I could go further, but I’d have to get my hand closer to that stuff… suit or no suit, I’d prefer not to do that. Control: Affirmative, Captain. We’ll dispatch some D-Class with gear to test that out. Continue your search. Hewes: Copy that… Well, I guess I’m- Cassidy: distant Captain! Hewes: Stand-by, control. What is it, Cassidy? Cassidy: distant I think you’re going to want to see this, sir! I think I know where the spider came from! Hewes: Control, I’m going deeper in the cave. Control: Affirmative, proceed. one (1) minute of boots crunching on ice and packed snow Hewes: … Oh, that's not good. Control: What do you see, captain? Hewes: A… an aperture. About a meter in diameter. It's covered in the stuff… Cassidy! seconds of silence Hewes: ████, report! Control: Do you have a visual of Agent Cassidy? Hewes: No. Shit, she must've gone inside! Control: Please remain calm. Describe this aperture. Hewes: I- uh… it just looks like a tunnel, but there's no ice past the mouth - red or otherwise. I can make out a dim light coming from somewhere inside. Might be Cassidy's torch. Control: Is there anything else unusual? Hewes: Cassidy! Cassidy! Control: Captain Hewes, please respond. Is there anything else unusual about the tunnel? Hewes: Yeah, it's… it's wet. The walls are… and the floor. There's a puddle about a meter down. Shit, it's… the puddle is red. few minutes of breathing and shuffling noises Hewes: Control, did you get that? Control: Affirmative. Stand-by. seconds of breathing, followed by approaching footsteps Whitmore: Yo, what's up? Where's Cassidy? Hewes: She went in there. Whitmore: … Yo, Cassidy! Holla' back, girl! seconds of Silence Hewes: unintelligible, Control, I'm going in there. Control: Negative, Hewes! We're rerouting a team of D-Class for recovery. Your orders are to withdraw the rest of your team and await further orders. Hewes: REDACTED Whitmore: Whoa, hold up! Take it easy! Control: You have your orders, Hewes. I don't think I need to remind you EXPUNGED. seconds of silence Hewes: Copy, control… let's go, █████, Category:Exploration Category:Supplement